Pokemon Survival
by LuneOfTheMoon
Summary: Pokemon betray humanity and are forced to kill any human they encounter. Ex, a rookie in pokemon hunting, is mistaken for a master. Now it's no longer about making it to the big leagues. It's a matter of surviving fights he's not ready for.


*Pokemon Survival: Complete Ediiton*

Prologue : "I've killed one of the legionaries before"

"Come on Ex! You can do it!" My friends shouted out at me from the safe distance they stood. There I was, an inexperienced rookie, already face to... giant body of a legendary Pokemon. Your average person would already be traumatized and in tears, but I was an idiot. Peer pressure inspired me to go ahead and fight the Giratina regardless of experience or knowledge. I gripped onto my small dagger, and ran at full speed towards the legendary dragon. Giratina tilted its body so that its eyes were staring directly at mine. A high pitched noise began to surround my body; however I was unable to feel any damage being inflicted onto my body. The sound seemed to have bounced back after 30 seconds of ringing, and instantly felt the blast of sound nearly rip apart my skin piece by piece. My body lifted into the air, and began to continuously levitate by the vibrating sound waves.

"That was an Echoed Voice, E.X! That's the 5th individual move Giratina has used on you..." My friend Madison shouted. Five moves?! How can a Pokemon use 5 moves...? Luckily, Thompson, the last but not least ally watching me from afar, was recording everything that was happening to us. Giratina's head randomly stretched from 50 meters away to right next to my body faster than the human eye could see. The dragon's mouth was open, and inside I could see a Hyper Beam being charged from within. The echoed voice became louder, to the point where I couldn't hear my friends, though I assume in this type of situation they would say something like "look out!". I held my dagger tighter, to the point that I was hurting my hand myself just grabbing it, and pulled my hand back to aim for its head. I leaned forward, and its chocolate white blade began to glow light blue as I prepared to launch the move Ariel Ace. Hyper Beam instantly sprouted out of Giratina's mouth. The echoed voice was still conveniently causing me to levitate, allowing me to float to my side and dodge the hyper beam by nothing more than a hair. After dodging the Pokemon's hyper beam, its large neck was wide open, making it the perfect time to use Ariel Ace. I floated forward as far as puffing up my chest would allow me to, and took a deep breath before yelling the battle cry "HUMANITY WON'T STAND ALONE IN THIS BATTLE!"

My dagger seemed to have move by itself as I screamed such an important battle cry, the blade sinking as deep as it could go into Giratina's tough skin. Due to Ariel Ace having such a surplus of movement momentum, the blade slid across the dragon's scales as I hung off of the dragon's body with the dagger in hand. The echoed voice I had use to levitate had fainted, meaning that if I were to rip the dagger out- I would have very little time to grab back on. I continued to slide until I was half way down the dragon's neck alone, and used my right hand to grab onto its skin. Hoping that my grip onto his skin would last, I ripped my dagger out of Giratina, and took a minute to think about my next move. My sweaty, shaking hands were starting to slide, and fear started to enter my mind and body. My friends were yelling at me to have hope, and not to give up, but I was too scared. I let go of Giratina and tried to see if I could hit a vital spot on the way down the 22 foot tall legendary dragon. I was only feet away from the dragon's tail, and the only move I could prepare for in time was Retaliate. I sprung out my right arm and channeled my inner peace, attempting to imagine the world I saw in front of me as nothing but red tiles and Giratina. By the time I could imagine it, I had already fell right next to its tail. All time and space seemed to have slowed in such a state of peace, unusually giving me time to ready the perfect retaliate. Somehow, I miraculously sliced the dragon's tail clean off. Thompson had rushed over as fast as he could to catch me. The disbelief in his face made it seem as if he had seen a ghost- or more appropriately, an angel, considering that Giratina is already half ghost type.

"Ex... You... you killed it!" Thompson shouted in disbelief.

"Killed...? All I did was slice off it-" Before I could finish my sentence, Giratina's tail was gone. Madison and Thompson looked at me as if I was a hero... but there was no way that happened. Giratina can regenerate its tail... and realistically, a weakling like me, beating a legendary Pokemon in two hits? It takes me an hour to rough up a Pidgey... there's no way Giratina could have been killed by that.

"Oh my god… OH MY GOD, HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE?! THIS IS AMAZING-THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING I'VE EVER SEEN, and we got that all on video?! WE'RE SENDING YOU TO THE HOLLOW RENEGADE TEAM, EX! WE'RE SENDING YOU RIGHT NOW." Madison cheered in joy. I couldn't help but try to hide my bloodshot eyes from my excited friends. The frown of fear and paranoia I had on my face was a facial expression impossible to change right now. I knew for a fact Giratina didn't die- that it had used some sort of teleportation move such as Shadow Force to flee- but it was too late. My friends had already been deceived into thinking that I killed a Giratina, and they were already on their way at recruiting me to the Hollow Renegade Team, this world's number one military force in case of killing Pokemon. Only the best hunters in the world are ever allowed to even be considered for joining the Hollow Renegade Team, but if your able to provide proof of killing a legendary, they have absolutely no choice to accept you ((unless you have a bundle of criminal records that would say otherwise)). Madison had already sent the video to the Hollow Renegade Team using her poke gear, and what seemed like seconds after being sent, they replied saying to bring me in as soon as possible- that as long as I show up, I'm part of the team... and that I don't have an option of not showing up. To think that... my life had changed by a simple misunderstanding. But even though joining the Hollow Renegade Team is normally something to be proud about, the condition I'm currently in seems to guarantee that I'm not going to like what I got myself into. Unless the Hollow Renegade Team has the best training routines this earth has to offer, the rest of my life from now on was going to be a living hell...

Chapter 1: The Screamer And The Whisperer

My two friends and I ran through the gates of Route 5 side by side, almost out of breath from the venture through Kalos required to get to Lumoise city. "GAH! Ex, we're going to have to-" Thompson paused in the middle of his sentence to put his hands on his knees and pant like a dog. "Drop you off here! Madison and I are going to get something to drink first! I don't know about someone in the Hollow Renegade Team, but running that many miles straight is something that needs a refill!" He tried to yell, but his dry throat made it nothing more than ghastly normal pitched speaking. As the two of them departed, I took a quick turn left, and wasted no time to jog down the roads of Lumoise to the public headquarters of the Hollow Renegade Team. The branches of a nearby tree swat me in the face as I ran carelessly. I stopped running near the Shutterbug Cafe, and almost screamed with happiness when I saw a city taxi nearby. I threw one hand into the air and shouted "TAXI! TAXI!"

The taxi driver rolled down his window and gave me a weird stare, as if he thought a man in a Rookie Squadron Pokemon Hunting uniform should have the speed and endurance to get where he needs fast enough. "I need to get to Hotel Richissime as soon as possible! I'LL PAY YOU 100,000 POKECREDITS TO SAVE TIME BY SHUTTING UP AND DRIVING PAST THE SPEED LIMIT!" The man looked slightly insulted, but he opened up his passenger door anyways. I hopped in and buckled my seat belt before he could even look over to check on me, and gripped onto the radio so that the speed of the car wouldn't sling me back. I couldn't wait a single second to get there. The man did as he was told and drove as fast as the car allowed him to around Lumoise. I counted a few thousand over 100,000 poke dollars in my wallet so that I didn't accidentally under tip, and paid the man as soon as the taxi stopped. After paying the man, I ran into the hotel, and slammed my hands onto the receptionist desk.

"I NEED TO GET TO THE HOLLOW RENEGADE TEAM RECRUITER MEETING STAT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The receptionist, who seemed to be older than 80 years old, took half a minute just to smile with her frail body, and then slowly creeped her hand onto the desk cabinet to grab the key to the secret elevator. I tapped my fingers on the desk, nervous that the old woman would take too long to get the key and that I would be too late to be recruited.

After 3 minutes of slow movement, she finally grabbed the key, and started to move her hand even slower to place the key on the desk. I rudely snatched the key out of her hand, and rushed into the elevator on the left. I pressed the button to go to the top floor, and once I got there, nearly pried open the elevator doors due to lack of patience. As soon as I got to the top floor, I ran to the janitor's closet near the bottom left corner of the hotel, and inserted the card into a reader installed into the wall. The walls around me seemed to start to rumble, and soon they slid down underneath the ground entirely. Where those walls once were, was the elevator with only 1 button- the one that leads to the Hollow Renegades Public headquarters. I pressed the button and attempted to wait patiently by leaning against the elevator wall. Music that seemed to fit riding a bike more than being in an elevator played through the speakers as it slowly went down further than the normal elevator's basement. The doors finally opened, and I found the headquarters in front of me to be an unfurnished cave somehow concealed directly underground Hotel Richissime. Two tall men in long, droopy, capes with red and white stripes that drag all the way to the ground, stood in front of a huge group of randomly dressed individuals-who were all on their knees or sitting down. It kind of looked like a classroom, with two "teachers" at the front and an army of non-professional people sitting and listening like "students". One of the men, who had blonde wavy hair, stepped forward and said,

"Ah, so this is the boy of legend. Your only 10 seconds late, so I won't count it against you. Come, stand by me."

At first, I was unable to tell who or what he was talking about, but when the silent man who stood next to the other had to come over and drag me next to him, I realized he was somehow referring to me. "LISTEN UP NOOBS!" The tall blonde man shouted to the crowd. "This man right here is Mex." He spoke as if he meant to say that on purpose. "Err... sir, my name is Ex." I whispered awkwardly. "Ex? As in, named after the hero of Kalos, X?" He said under his breath. "Yeah, my mom really likes that guy...

" I replied. The crowd watched awkwardly, trying with all of their efforts not to speak to one another of how awkward of a moment that moment was. "THIS MAN IS EX!" He shouted ten times louder than last time. He grabbed my bicep and lifted my hand in the air, as if he was some sort of referee celebrating a boxer's victory. "HE IS, OF COURSE, WHAT I DO NOT EXPECT ANY OF YOU WUSSIES TO EVER TURN OUT TO BE." He yelled. "YOUR MISSION HERE, AS POSSIBLE FUTURE HOLLOW RENEGADE TEAM SOLDIERS, IS TO PROVE ME WRONG- AND SET AN EXAMPLE EQUAL TO OR GREATER THAN A LEGEND LIKE THIS." He continued to inform, talking about me as if I was some sort of example of perfection, and telling them that they want to try and be like me here. "I DO NOT EXPECT MANY OF YOU TO BE AT THIS LEVEL OF SKILL, HOWEVER, TO OWN EVEN 10 PERCENT OF HIS POTENTIAL, IS ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GET IN. 10 PERCENT IS ALL IT TAKES, TO BE CONSIDERED TALENTED ENOUGH TO MAKE IT ANYWHERE IN THIS LEAGUE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed. "AYE!" They each and all saluted from their seats and shouted back in unison. "What in the name of all that is might was that?! I want you to stand on your feet when you salute, damn it, and answer like you mean it! Do you understand?!" He repeated himself, adding more detail of the formal way to salute.

All of the people sitting down stood up in unison, and what looked like the entire group saluting with their fist on their chest. The angry blonde man stomped his feet across the room, checking each and every persons exact form; checking even the small details such as toe placement and eye contact. He grabbed one individual, who seemed to be at the young age of only 7, and pulled him out of the crowd to stand next to us. "I am ashamed of all of you. Trying to try out for the Hollow Renegade Team without even looking up our form first? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?! Is all of the men and women lost fighting bravely, and the lives of the people you hold dear to you, MEAN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?! All of you, except this boy saluting correctly, DROP AND GIVE ME 2,000 PUSH UPS, NOW!" The blonde man seemed to get angrier and angrier each second that past during this meeting. I was scared that some of the people here might wet their pants and run home before the meeting even truly began. While the crowd was struggling to do the outrageous number of pushups, the little boy on the opposite side of the blonde man tugged the man's arm. "Sir... I have a question." The cute child asked. "What is it, rookie?" The man replied with a voice too stern for him to be someone who cares how young and innocent the boy looked. "Does this mean that the man next to you is truly the first person to kill a legendary Pokemon?" The innocent child asked.

Suddenly, the entire room went silent- instead of the hundreds of grunts and shouts of strained shouting from the pushups. The blonde man put his hand over his face, and exited the headquarters as if he was to hide some sort of shame. I could hear someone in the crowd quietly whispering to one of their friends "Oh no... That kid isn't as informed as he thinks, is he?! Everyone knows you're not supposed to say the thing around Lieutenant." She spoke. The more silent member of the Hollow Renegade stepped forward to replace the blonde man's spot. "Hello and I am Captain Reginald." The man quietly spoke. The majority people there had to lean in to perfectly hear the man's words. He was much quieter than the last one to speak, and for some reason, assumed thought his long droopy hair might be part of the reason. Surely, something directly over the mouth might make someone's speech softer, right? "The man who had left earlier has left due to a terrible personal incident. You see, mentioning the fact that only one legendary has ever been killed is a topic that many people find extremely disturbing and privately sensitive. The near immortal legendary Pokemon with uncontrollable power are one of these worlds' most feared enemies. Unlike other Pokemon, their mercilessness is matched if not overcome by their strength." Reginald apologized softly to the crowd. A man who had the nerve to bring his own custom made name tag (Which read the name Lewis) raised his hand, and almost hurt himself by the movement of all the clunky technology he had brought with him. "So...did the man leave because of the rumor that his daughter was murdered by a Deoxys, and that he was too weak to fight back against the Deoxys' strength?" The boy asked. The entire crowd gasped, one of the people next to Lewis even had the nerve to look pissed and clinch his hands in the air, mouthing 'why would you ask something like that?!'.

Captain Reginald marched quietly across the room, and looked Lewis into the eye with a sign of respect. Reginald then slapped Lewis straight across the face, causing the high tech devices strapped to Lewis' head to fall and break, and leaving an entire hand shaped scar on Lewis' cheek. Lewis' eyes began to fill with tears, his friend having to grab under his arms just to stop him from falling onto his knees. "Your kind disgraces me. You are very lucky that I'm the one you chose to ask that question to, as the man you just met; Lieutenant Ford would kill you on the spot." The man tried to speak louder when speaking to Lewis', however, even when yelling his voice seemed more or less like a distant whisper. A big crack filled the room, and Lewis screamed out in pain from what sounded like a broken bone. Reginald went back to his place in front of the crowd to continue the meeting, and tried to zone out the sound of Lewis shouting and screaming as if he was going to die right then and there. He spent about an hour of explaining what their future was to be, and the many tests they will have to complete in order to become someone who was somewhat important at all rather than someone who is just training, he saluted. Lewis had stopped crying for a moment in order to salute back. The entire crowd saluted Captain Reginald, as well as the boy on the other side of Reginald. Once I saluted, the crowd seemed to make indistinctive chatter, as if they were impressed. These people look up to me, a fraud, as a hero. I have to do something to live up to the title I've been given... what they're asking me to become WAS no accident. I was given this position not by fate, but by a destiny of some sort. "So… what am I to do next, sir?" I asked Captain Reginald. "You're going to start off in action…" Reginald replied.

Chapter 2: The youth don't understand

"Give me two hours. Then, your hollocaster will ring. You MUST answer it the first time, as I delete every message I send permanently to help prevent spies. The hollocaster will tell you everything you need to know about your first assignment". I wanted to ask Reginald more and more questions, so that I could understand every single part of everything; but what I needed to do next was simple. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go back up before even looking at it. I knew that what I needed to do next was getting my name around- by helping any and every one I can in less than 2 hours. Most people don't have the strength or the training to fight Pokemon... but I do. Any free time I have should be spent helping people in need. I waited with about a group of 4 in the elevator. None of the four rookies I traveled with dared look me in the eye. I assumed they must've felt out of place... like they weren't high up enough in rank to speak to me or even look at me directly outside of meetings. As the door opened, I made my way to the hotel window instead of going down with everyone else. I could see Lieutenant Ford on the sidewalk as if he was some sort of homeless person, drowning himself in his tears. I entered the hotel elevator alone, and made sure to pay the clerk- even though those staying at headquarters stay free. "Thaaank... you..." The old woman spoke slowly as I left. I ran across the street and stood next to Lieutenant Ford. He was holding a picture of a beautiful teenager with long blonde pigtails, and an older woman next to the girl whose face was cut off half way in the picture, but not low enough to reveal that the woman had beautiful lime green eyes.

The man was sobbing loudly, his tears splashing all over the picture and my pant leg. "Lieutenant... I-I'm so-" The man cut me off by grabbing onto my wrists. "THEY WERE MY FAMILY! MY BEAUTIFUL... BEAUTIFUL WIFE AND MY DAUGHTER. WHY... WHY?!" Ford screamed. I could see the fear in his eyes... it was an emotion I've never experienced before. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way... they weren't supposed to die because of me. They told me not to join that stupid job, man! But I thought it was going to happen differently! I thought they'd see me and they'd..." He smacked the picture onto his fore head and continued to sob.

I placed my hand onto his shoulder, and tried to think of something inspirational. "Help me, kid... Please! Help me get stronger... help me learn to avenge the legendries the BOTH of us hate!" He shouted at me. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, LIEUTENANT! I'M JUST A KID. I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THE TRUE MEANING BEHIND WHAT I'M DOING HERE. I HAVEN'T LOST ANYONE..." I shouted. The man punched me in the gut out of anger. "You haven't...? So you're no better than that heartless government... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE!" He yelled at me. I started to look scared. "Sir, I didn't mean to make you mad..." I informed. "JUST GO AWAY!" He shouted as loud as he did at the meeting, and pushed me away as hard as he could. The redness in his eyes seemed to tell his entire story... everyone he lost, each battle he faced, the selfishness that led to the people he love dying... if only I was smart enough. If only I was mature enough to feel his pain... to promise that I'd help him. "I will be the reason... that all of humanity will be able to relax without Pokemon. I will save everyone from the hell that's broken loose. I promise." I swore to him, before leaving.

CHAPTER 3: You think you're the only one with fate?

My hollo caster started ringing, and surprisingly, it was General Reginald. "This isn't the call for your mission, before you ask. In order to do this mission, you're going to have to officially become one of us. The hair salon Coiffure Clips has a tattoo parlor in a hall behind the backroom door. Once you show them your trainer ID, they'll already know who you are and what you need. Just so you know what they're going to be permanently putting on your body, you're going to get the Hallow Renegades emblem, a silver star with a red cross in the middle, and the mark of the legend killer, a yellow shield with two blue stars in the middle-indicating that you've defeated a legendary Pokemon before. After you get you tattoos, the Poke-center will know that you're one of us, and will allow you to purchase and sell weapons, armor, and other military-like stuff at your free will. Once you've gotten the free Renegades Cape, and the customized weapon I ordered for you in consideration of your old weapon, you can buy and purchase whatever you want, but those other two are required." Reginald told me. "Aye sir "I replied. As soon as I put up the poke caster, something moving too fast for me to notice smacked into me and made me fall directly onto my bottom on impact. As I looked up, I noticed the thing that had crashed into me was a man wearing an orange winter mask. "Sorry, sir" I apologized. "Hey, you got money?!" The man asked in an odd accent quickly as if he was in a rush. "Money, why would you need to know about money?" Suddenly, lights from flashlights shined on my back and on his face. "Shit, gotta go!" The odd man said as he ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk.

The flashlights pointed at me turned off, and the men who held them- police officers, stood to my side. "Have you seen this man?" one of the officers said while the officer next to them held up a picture of a man identical to the one I had just spoken to." He's been responsible for multiple robberies over the week, and now he's even trying to mug people while running from the police!" The officer informed. As soon as I realized who that man was, I began to become enraged. I clinched my fists so hard that I almost cut myself with my nails. I was so frustrated that a criminal just ran past me and I didn't even stop him. I started to sprint so quickly that the jogging I did earlier to catch up with the taxi looked like slow walking. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?" One of the officers behind me shouted. I ignored the officer and pulled my hand back behind my ear, and clinched it into a fist. The blood in my fist started to boil. I could see him trying to mug a woman as I charged at him, and somehow, my fist hand sprouted into flames. The flaming fist smacked directly into the man's skull, the magic-like attack knocking the burglar out in one blow. The flames around my fists extinguished as the woman grabbed her purse, and ran away screaming before she could even understand what had truly happened. What was that...? How could I have done such a thing…? Fists just don't burst into flames... what I did must've been a Pokemon move. The woman grabbed her purse and fled the scene. "That man's a hero!" A random news reporter walking by exclaimed in happiness. "Did that person just use Fire Punch?" An innocent looking child crossing the street stopped walking to ask. Before I knew it, an army of publicity sharers and news reports were all around me, asking me thousands of interesting questions. Instead of answering any of them, I simply nodded my head and smiled, so I could try and find a way out of the mob and to the hair salon. After searching desperately, I finally found a path out of the crowd that led to my barbershop, and quickly scurried in before too many people noticed I left. I walked down the steps holding my trainer ID to my face, and as soon as he saw the card, he had already pointed me the way to the tattoo parlor. I walked down the hall behind the back door, and found a secret room with a single tattoo parlor practicing his military art. He ordered me with his hands to sit down while he continued to draw his practice art. I sat down and close my eyes, to sleep while he drew the magnificent stamps of valor. Somehow, I had actually fallen asleep, and my short dream was of me looking heroic, conquering powerful Pokemon singlehandedly, and later being loved for my work. When I woke, the tattoos on my saluting wrist we're already finished. A silver star with a red cross in the middle- the Hollow Renegade symbol, and A blue shield with two yellow stars- a badge saying that you've killed a legendary before. "Thank you", I told the tattoo artist, before exiting.

I jogged my way left to the barber shop, quickly noticing the Southern Lumoise City Poke-center. I walked through the automatically opening doors, unexcitingly finding a huge crowd of teenager, all of them conversing with one another, or listening to music on their Poke-gear. I walked up to the nurse and placed one palm onto the counter. "Hello… I'm a recruit from the Hollow Renegade… I'm here to access your equipment vault." I spoke. Suddenly, the entire room went silent. Most of the room wore faces of fear, as if the Hollow Renegade was some sort of demon. A girl in the corner of the room, however, looked angry. She had long, pure blonde hair, with locks of hair hanging over the two sides of her face, and a dark green hoodie that somehow matches her hair perfectly. I tried to ignore the crowd's reaction, and turned my attention back to the nurse.

"Trainer ID sir?" The nurse requested.

"Sure it's-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was slammed against the nearby wall by what felt like a Rhino. In front of me was the girl who had looked at me with anger earlier. The beautiful, blonde haired teenager, had her fingers clinched into my shoulders, keeping me pinned against the wall of the Poke-center.

"Your names Ex, right?!" The girl asked.

"Y-yeah… why, what do you need?" I tried to keep my cool, and kept a friendly smirk as I finished my words.

The girl leaned her head back as far as it could go, causing all of the staring visitors to change their stares of fear into stares of confusion. She then nodded her head forward with all of the muscles and bones in her neck, her skull colliding into mine with enough power to instantly break my nose and give me two black eyes. I let out a loud scream as blood from my nose dripped all over my face and my shirt. She let go of my shoulders as my back scrapped across the wall, the skin on my back nearly peeling off as I planted straight onto my bottom. I took a moment to orientate my wobbling head so that I could look the enraged woman in the eye, the pain too excruciating for me to ask her why she head-butted me. She used her left hand to grab my shirt collar, and lifted me up- my back once again scrapping against the hard metal wall. She stopped lifting once she and I were face to face, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Can you see, maggot?!" She yelled too close to my face for my ears to handle. I nodded my head yes.

"Then can you see this…?" She spoke in a normal tone and held her right wrist up to my face.

Apon her wrist, lied a tattoo much like my legend-killer badge. It had a blue shield like mine, but instead of two stars, it had only one. What made it even more confusing, is how she had a legend killer badge but not a Hollow Renegade badge. "You're the reason… that this right here- this is a scar." She explained.

"Unlike yours, my badge is missing a star because I didn't KILL- my enemy. This… is the mark of a legendary survivor. Before you came around... they kept me in the Hollow Renegade because of this..." She continued.

"But…. What happened? Why did they kick you out of the Renegade?" I interrupted.

"Because I was stronger than your kind….I… I was the REAL one, to kill a legendary first. When I defeated it, my squadron decided to keep it secret out of jealousy… I…. I KILLED A DEOXYS!" She shouted. The entire Poke-center gasped.

"You're lying!" I yelled back at her.

"I'm not… I have the proof right here, too. But the thing is… I punished them, for keeping the secret. I…. I killed them. I used my staff to kill them all one by one, leaving no survivors…. Because of this, even with my proof, I'm not even considered part of the Renegade anymore." She seemingly bragged.

"I-… I don't judge your decision" I whimpered, hoping my answer wouldn't make her angry enough to kill me.

"Good. For a moment there, I thought the 'Hero Ex' was a wuss like the rest of them. But don't think I'll just let you go after this…" She started to grin in a sinister-like way.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I whined.

"Once you get your weapon and such… you're going to come with me. To Kill Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde. And if you so very whisper, that you don't want to, I'll slice your pretty little head off of your shoulders in an instant." She informed, while unsheathing a staff that had a spiked orb at the end of its handle, and a spike on top of the orb as well. I gulped a clot of air down my throat.

"Your hair… that shouts of yours… those lime green eyes… your Lieutenant Ford's daughter, aren't you?" I asked.

The girl started to soak her face in tears. She let go of me, but then quickly grabbed me by the neck so she could continue to lift me up. I started coughing, and tried to spit out the words "Y-your… choking… me".

"My name's Cythica… and that's all you need to know. Don't you ever try and reveal my parents to the public out loud again, okay?! You got that kid?!" She yelled directly in my ear.

I used her emotional breakdown to push her hands off of me. I fell onto my knees and took my hollocaster out of my pocket. I called Captain Reginald and placed my ear onto the hollocaster so I could hear his soft voice.

"Captain Reginald… something extremely important has come up. I'll have to take a leave on this mission." I spoke.

"Very well, rookie. You can only have so many absences, please try to make sure any future ones are life threatening." Reginald replied.

I looked up at Cythica, and smirked in a friendly way. I put my hand out towards her and continued to smile. Cythica looked down at me and stopped crying, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet. I made my grasp firm, and gave her the best handshake I've ever done. "Cythica…. I'd be honored, to help you kill those legendaries."

Chapter 4: "Things are getting serious"

(Flashback)

"I quit Ex... I can't do it anymore..." Madison confessed.

"I don't understand... quit what, exactly?" I replied in a soothing voice.

"Life. I quit life."

"Wait, what?! You can't! "

"Give me one reason... one reason, why I shouldn't?"

I took a moment to think of something to convince her life is worth living, but alas, there was absolutely nothing. I started to wonder why I try so hard to live myself, when there's absolutely no purpose, when there's no hope...

"That's what I thought." She sighed, and stared down at her knees with a depressed look on her face.

Tears began to drain down her cheeks, her eyes quickly going red, and her pupils seemingly becoming colorless- as the hope was drained from her mind.

"Why were we born in this world, if our only purpose was to die...?" She asked.

I looked at her with a pitiful look on my face. There was nothing I could do... no answer other than bullshit lies could've been good enough. "Ex... I won't die. Because... I wanna see the day, you use your gift, to save us..." She spoke, before getting up and walking out of her room. I took a moment to sigh.

(Current time)

Journal Input- 'Dear diary, I becoming more and more infatuated towards Madison everyday. I hope one day I can ask her to marry me. Maybe marriage will make her life worth living.'

Normally, I'd consider a random girl forcing me to risk my life by fighting three different legendaries as a joke... but when this "girl" broke my nose and pointed a bladed staff at my neck, I was sort of running out of options.

I followed Cythica and hoped she knew where she was going and what she was doing. And THAT's when, I randomly had the impulse to blurt out a question I might later regret.

"have you ever wondered if it's difficult for people born before Pokemon Betrayed humanity... to move on?" I asked Cythica. I didn't honestly expect her to answer, due to the question being such an obvious 'yes'.

"If you truly wish to know, there's a place we can visit just north of Lumoise that specializes in that sort of thing." Cythica surprisingly replied.

I stopped following as we walked past the Lumoise bridge, and took a moment to look at the water underneath.A school of Magikarp swam through the city waters. Though in reality, they were too weak to do much to anyone, it was my responsibility as a renegade member to eliminate ANY Pokemon I encounter. I grabbed a syringe full of weak Pokemon poisoning out of my jacket, and pushed a small drop of the deadly liquid into the waters in which the Pokemon swam.

I ran as fast as I could, just barely keeping up with Cythica.

"Where the hell were you?! Keep up, before I end your life- idiot." Cythica threatened. Before I knew it, we were already in the outskirts of Northern Lumoise. We stopped near a prison like building on the side of the road, with a sign labeled 'Asylum for the criminally insane'.

There was A woman outside of the asylum acting psychotically as two guards held her in place. She cried and screamed as if she was a wild banshee.

"Shame..." Cythica said in a pitiful tone of voice.

"What?" I asked out of confusion.

"It used to be that the asylum only took in those associated with criminal organizations. But ever sense Pokemon betrayal on humanity, it's now filled with innocent citizens traumatized from the government forcefully taking away their Pokemon due to the law forbidding weapons of mass destruction to the public, anyone who resists giving up the ownership of Pokemon, to the slammer..."

"harsh". I replied as I stared at the brutal treatment that woman was suffering from.

The traumatized woman attempted to limp away from the guards, walking directly in my direction.

"WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE?!" The traumatized woman shouted while the asylum workers unsheathed their tazers and handcuffs. The woman started to move faster, but the asylum workers instantly tazed her as she attempted to run, and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wounded body.

"I'm talking about you, damn it!" The traumatized woman barked at me. Somehow, It felt as if I could see the lack of sanity in her hopeless, pale eyes. I pitied how it seemed as if every bit of decency had been ripped from her heart, and replaced with an angry mask to hide the sadness she suffers from.

The woman used that merciless rage I sensed in her to break free of the handcuffs, and attempt to run once more. "LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled out as she pointed her hand at me. Before she could make physical contact, the asylum workers grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her skull into the ground as roughly as they could.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOUR KIND THINK YOUR ACTIONS HAVE NO PUNISHMENT... BUT YOUR WRONG! Pokemon will make you suffer for your sins..." She threatened as the workers dragged her back into the Asylum.

She then escaped the grasp of the workers AGAIN, opened the door, and screamed the words "Your fighting a war you can't win!" before finally leaving. I took a moment to consider the woman's words...

A war I couldn't win...?

Chapter 5: "The journey begins... again"

Journal entry-'Dear Diary, my legs hurt from walking so much. Seven days of traveling and only two days to rest?! Anything to get back to Madison and confess my love...'

We spent an entire week traveling through various routes, but finally made it to Anistar City.

But as soon as we approached the gate to Route 18...

"No one goes past this point!" The road workers that barricaded the exist informed.

"Wait, you don't understand! We're with the renegade! " I informed as I whipped out my wallet and showed my renegade ID.

"Sorry, but it's too dangerous out there. We cannot let anyone pass these gates, even if you are with the renegade." The guard explained.

I looked to my side and attempted to ask Cythica what to do next, but instead of an answer I found that she was nowhere to be seen. I looked up to see her climbing the gate in which you pass routes and cities, and leaping off past the men barricading us.

In the middle of the confusion and chaos sprouting between the road workers, I ran past and attempted to catch up with Cythica.

After 15 minutes of chasing after Cythica, she had finally stopped moving.

"Ex, look- It's Reginald..." She whispered as she marched slowly.

It seemed as if she was attempting to sneak up on Reginald, Reginald's insane quietness allowed him to pop up out of nowhere and startle Cythica.

"You're here for the same reason I am, aren't you?" Reginald calmly asked.

"BWUAH! Where did you come from?! Don't sneak up on me, that's not funny!" Cythica overreacted.

"I've been doing some research, and this forest is crawling with dangerous pokemon killing even more than usual. This is a sign that the legendaries are trying to escape... If we don't attack them now, all of Kalos is at risk..."

"Honestly With your help Reginald, we could defeat any both the legendaries and the normal pokemon."

"I'm not sure. Not only are legendary's extremely overpowered, but there's three of them. You got to think of something smarter than charging In wrecklessly..."

Chapter 6

Journal Input-'Dear diary, today I might die by the hands of a legendary. So, if I happen to die- anyone finds this, tell Madison I love her more than anything in my life.'

The three of us brainstormed, until I final thought up of a plan.

"Captain, the only way we can succeed against enemies of such power is by using some sort of trap." I pointed out.

"A trap with only three people?! There's no way that'll work. We'd need the entire Renegade..." Cythica nitpicked.

"Then we'll simply bring in the others."

Reginald pressed a red button on his hollocaster, triggering a red flashing light in both of our hollocasters. I stared over at the army of pokemon waiting to rip us apart piece by piece.

The same red light began to flash in every direction of further distances of the forest. In less than a minute, the lights came closer and closer until eventually there were Renegade Soldiers surrounding us.

I assumed that the flashing red light was some sort of beacon alerting everyone to meet up, sense Charles was much more powerful than the others. Reginald began to rally the renegade members for war with a triumphant speech.

"A threat like no others stands before us! I am not good at yelling, so I will only say this once. This is WAR! Fight with everything you have. Let your courage be a strength that leads you through any foe you face! I don't care how painful, traumatizing, or deadly anything that happens out there might be, you must fight! Not only must you fight until you drop, but you must get back up after you drop and fight again! Do not ever fight as a winner, but instead as a conqueror – not as a hero, but as a loyal soldier to the earth you stand on! FIGHT!" Reginald yelled his speech, rallying troops to yell courageously, and lift their weapons into the air.

Soon, all I could hear were the screams of those in pain in the shouts of battle of those in victory. Renegade soldiers all around risking their lives in war against the army of pokemon ahead. I charged through the crowd and swing my blade at the first Pokémon I saw – an Aegislash- my attack instantly knocking off its hilt.

I finished off the hilt-less Aegislash by punching it into shards of broken bleeding metal. I sprinted towards a Garchomp holding up Cythica by the throat, brutally strangling Her, and stabbed my blade into his chest to stop it from moving long enough for Cythica to slash her staff onto the Garchomp's brain.

"Thanks!" Cythica remarked as I ran to the next enemy.

I slid on my knees, just barely dodging a pigeotto using brave bird. A random middle rank soldier leaped into the air and slashed a dagger by their side, killing the the pigeoto, a hand made of bark extended from a nearby tree and held her by the leg. The Renegade Soldiers stopped moving, and focused their attention on the undefinable sight of a tree growing an arm.

"T-t-TREVENANT!" The woman screamed as the arm of the tree flung her into the ground, her body exploding into a pile of blood and bones on impact.

I was almost motionless from the horror of what I saw. And to make it worse, 2/3 of the trees around us stepped out of their roots, and showed the true face of a Trevenant. The battle was hard enough as it was, but thousands of trevenants that can disguise as trees in a FOREST?! We were doing so good...!

"DAMN IT!" I screamed in pure rage. As much as I wanted to, giving up just wasn't something I was capable of. I had to continue fighting, regardless of how difficult the battle had become.

Trevenant are extremely overpowered, but to make up for it – very fragile. I leaped into the air and sliced off the branch of the Trevenant that killed that woman. It's fragile body began bleeding out green oozy blood as it collapsed and died. I dashed through the forest as soon as I landed, slashing my sword at the bark of each Trevenant I encountered.

An onix popped out of the bushes, and swallowed me while. While inside the tunbel of rocks, I hit the top of Onic' body with a charged fire punch with my left hand. I leaped out of the opening in Onix's body, and ran on top of it-slashing its head off as I leaped off of its body.

A soldier was half swallowed and brutally bitten on his waist by a trevenant. Though a hellish amount of blood was sprouting from it, he was still alive- and rescueable.

I spun with my blade held out as I ran, slicing milotic, Trevenant, and houndoom in half on my way. The forest began to become much more clear than before, as the renegade was doing an amazing job at defeating the pokemon.

I approached the soldier who had been bitten, and pulled on the Trevenant until everything above its teeth ripped off.

I placed my entire arm inside of the trevenants mouth, taking a serious wound to the forearm in order to get him from inside. Green blood from the Trevenant and red blood from my arm sprouted outside of its mouth like a volcano. I finally was able to pry the jaw back as far as it could go, freeing the soldier.

"I owe you my life! It hurts like hell- but you prevented me from having to live with no legs!"

Captain Reginald swooped by, killing hundreds of Pokemon with his eyes closed on the way, grabbed the injured man and brought him to a medical safe-house.

Once the last couple pokemon were cleared, Reginald regrouped the Renegade near the tallest tree in the forest.

"I can use the move extrasensory to intense my hearing and locate the legendaries..."

We all waited patiently as Reginald listened carefully throughout the silence, picking up the location of all three voices with his superhuman hearing. The true battle has begun

Chapter 7: "It's time to get serious."

Journal input- 'dear diary, I can't wait to get back home, so I can tell Madison I love her...'

"The Yvetal is escaping to the east, Zygarde's path-however is train towards the west, And Xerneas stays put in Terminus Cave up split into three groups, or as I like to call them – brigades. Each brigade Will hunt a single legendary in their set direction. I will lead therastern brigade and defeat the mighty Yveatl. The hero Ex, will lead the western brigade against Zygarde, and the no other than the invincible Robert Jones shall lead the team to victory against Xerneas! I've set traps in all three locations in advanced to make defeating these legendaries easier. Once you defeat the legendary, return to the tree. If two brigades make it and one does not, the two successful brigades must assist the lasting brigade.

We slammed our fists over our hearts and gave what may be our last salute, and quickly organized into three perfectly even Brigades.

I looked back at the western brigade I was chosen to command, taking a glance at everyone I saw.

" Wait for it..." I spoke as I attempted to locate Zygarde.

"WAIT FOR IT..."

I ran a half second before everyone else, as I pointed my sword forward and shouted the word "CHARGE!" As loud as I could.

Though non-legendary pokemon stood in our way, the soldiers behind me sliced down anything they saw, allowing me to charge carelessly.

Just when things were going perfectly, I found myself falling on my ass. I fell after I felt a solid metal wall smack into my body, however, there was nothing there.

"Sir, are you alright?!" A high ranked renegade soldier asked and concern.

"Sort of, but that hurt like hell..."

" I know this might be a bad time, but if you get hurt any worse- I have a strategy that you should consider putting into play."

"It better be worth it."

"Oh, but it is... No one alive makes a better strategy than me, Harold Livington! My strategy is this man!" He announced as he pulled a low rank Renegade member out of the crowd.

"Is this a joke...?"

"No sir. This is Siam- the strongest soldier- other than Charles and Reginald of course, the entire Renegade. If you were to let me and Siam here take it out alone, with my tactical expertise and his strength, we'd be able to-"

In the middle of Harold's sentence, Siam charged towards us faster than the human eye could track, and pushed Harold's blade forward. Suddenly, a Zygarde appeared eye to eye in front of us. Harold's sword blocked the Zygarde, however, Sian was not fast enough to save me. I was launched back from the explosive appearance of Zygarde, my body slamming into a tree and falling directly into the ground.

Sian Leaped towards a nearby tree, launched himself off of the trees bark, and dodged an aura sphere by spinning elegantly in midair. While spinning, he back flipped- and landed on Zygarde's head.

He shot his hands to the side and sprung into the air, higher than any human has ever jumped. A human that could use the move bounce?! That's unheard of!

"I got you, Sian!" Harold shouted as he slashed his sword at Zygarde's head, temporarily distracting Zygarde.

Sian dived back towards the ground with his nose pointed downward. He completed the move by crashing into Zygarde at high speed, damaging it greatly.

Sian grabbed onto Zygarde's head, and smirked as if Zygarde was right where he wanted him.

"FORCE PALM!" Sian yelled heroically. Zygarde's head exploded into blood, and Sian fell back to the ground.

"That was amazing… But a little bit too amazing. not to say anything you did wasn't absolutely extraordinary, but for a legendary that victory seems... Too easy. We didn't even have to use the trap..." I spoke.

We shrugged it off, and went on to locate the other brigades at the tallest tree in the forest.

Only the eastern brigade was there to meet us at the tree, and thus – The two brigades grouped together to go attempt to assist the Northern Brigade.

"Ex, stay by my side! Reginald commanded as he charged through the forest heroically.

"Yeah, let's kill this son of a bitch!"I enthusiastically replied.

I nearly barfed once I saw what awaited at Terminus Cave. Xerneas stood proud and tall, vomiting up bloody body parts of The North Brigade members...only two survivors came from the north brigade, both sprouting out of Xerneas' mouth and landing next to me. We expected glory, Combat, and victory at Terminus Cave, but this was not it. The bloody head of the North Brigade member, Robert Jones Road next to Reginald's foot.

"THAT XERNEAS... It's...its... ITS TRAINED! THE TRAP FAILED-WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" One of the survivors screamed.

I knew something felt odd. A trained pokemon is a pokemon that was formerly trained to be as powerful as possible before the betrayal of pokemon. Plus, the trap failed- so In other words... It was a nice life!

Most Renegade members around me began to die brutal deaths by the

Brute strength of Xerneas. It was too powerful for anyone other than Reginald to react appropriately.

Reginald offered his hand and spoke the words "Grab my hand if you want to live..."

I gripped his palm as tight as I could, watching in fear as Xerneas' hoofs came close to smashing me.

Reginald and I somehow teleported, just barely dodging the Xerneas' hoofs. Xerneas refused to give in, and continued its rampage of stomping, and each time the teleport just BARELY dodging.

" RETREAT TO LUMOISE CITY, NOW!" Reginald commanded before teleporting to southern Lumoise.

"Listen closely cause I've got no time! This plan is risky but the only thing that might work. I set up an additional trap in the alley next to the pokecenter yesterday. Hold this item- it's an illegal item that attracts legendaries recently in battleground , and lure it here so the renegade won't be slaughtered and the Xerneas can be killed! YOU HAVE TO GET TO THE LESS THAN 30 MINUTES- before that item's powers reset and lure another legendary! All of Kalos depends on you... I've gotta go help the renegade escape, but be ready! Xerneas could come any minute."

Before I could even stand my ground, Xerneas plowed down skyscrapers and charged towards me.

I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at Xerneas. This is my ultimate test, live to see another day- or die along with ALL OF KALOS.

Xerneas used Rock slide, the falling stones crushing my right leg with the effect of an anchor. I could see my ankle bone sprouting out of my knee, the blood from my broken foot painting the rock red. I tugged as hard as I could to move my foot from under the rock, but no go. The Xerneas marched over and stomped on the rocks as hard as he could. I could feel and hear my entire leg snapping in half. I looked back to see the bone of my foreleg splitting out of my body. The pain was absolutely unbearable- and I couldn't even get out from underneath the rocks. I sobbed miserably. Everyone is going to die now- all because of me... I'm a failure, damn it!

Chapter 8: "Damn everything..."

Journal Input- '...this journal doesn't deserve to exist. I'm going to rip it into pieces, stomp on it until it turns to mush, and burn it.'

I remember reading in a book that the silent blade allows any user wielding it to use teleport... That explains why Reginald was capable of saving me... If there's an afterlife, I've gotta thank Reginald for saving me...

Out of nowhere, Madison was seen frolicking down the sidewalk.

"Hang on Ex!" She screamed as she ran.

"Madison?!" I screamed in pain.

She purposely instigated Xerneas into figting her, tricking it into kicking the rocks into dust. I gave it my all to get back up and fight... But without my leg, it was impossible.

Madison kept running and teasing, eventually tricking Xerneas into a trap, but Xerneas simply kicked her into the wall at full strength. He charged into the wall- stabbing her in the right side of the chest using the move mega horn.

Suddenly, my arms moved on their own, launching me into the air so Xerneas and I were eye to eye. I started hitting Xerneas with fire punch. Xerneas fell back directly onto the trap, it activating and permanently paralyzing him. I continued to use fire punch, over and over- until his head snapped clean off.

Once I fell back to the ground, the pain was too much. Madison smiling happily was the last thing I saw before passing out.

I woke up 5 days later in a hospital bed, medical wrap across my entire arm, and a cast on my leg. The city still recovering from aftermath, the renegade just RECENTLY resuming its line of work, the delay due to paying for city damages. Two soldiers I've never seen before stood beside my bed and stared down at me and pity.

"Come on Kayde you've got to get up for roll call. I understand you're probably still hurt, but the pain killer medicine should kick in and around for hours." One of the soldiers informed.

"Madison... Where is she?!" I shouted in a startled manner.

"Who's Madison…?" The other soldier asked.

"The brown haired citizen that sacrificed herself to trap Xerneas... Do you know where she is? Was she alright?!"

"Ohhh-that person! She's got a serious wound on her chest- shes lasted 5 days, but Is said to die from bleeding out today. But, I think I saw some green haired dude carrying her into the café near the center. I mean, if that place has some sort of memorable factors to them, it might be A decent place to watch her die… "

The fact that the person who carried her in had green hair and possibly found the cafe near the center memorable meant it HAS to be Thomas…

"Seriously though- roll call will be starting any minute now. You HAVE to be there- If you can't move, we can carry you."

I attempted to move but the pain in my arm and leg was too excruciating for me to do anything. I nodded my head in reply to the soldiers request, and allowed them to carry me down the stairs.

The soldiers carried me into the streets of southern city where the other renegade soldiers lined up. They convinced the men before and after me in the set line to help me stand. A Woman carrying a checkerboard sand a pen went down the entire line- calling the names of each of the few thousand soldiers that survived. By the time she got to the name of one of the men carrying me, there were hundreds of casualties.

"Lynn Strongheart" The woman asked.

"Casualty." The man replied.

"Ellis Saft"

"Casualty."

"Robert Jones."

"Casualty."

After about 30 minutes of him replying with casualty to the many names listed, his name finally had come up.

"Matthew Johnson."

"Present."

The woman checked off Johnson's name before skipping over me (due to the fact that the only other man in the correct order was unwilling to help.

"Nate Turner

"Present"

"Ex Siliate" (Pronounced Silly-Ought-Aye) The woman called.

"Present" I groaned in pain.

"Ehhh?!" She remarked in a confused tone of voice.

"What's wrong?"

"According to this board, this is your first mission... Damn- Poor rookie...all I did for my first mission was kill a little piplup."

I growled at the woman, as my shitty day had already put me in a terrible mood.

Another five hours of the entire renegade being called individually by name passed, and I was finally free to go. Hopefully, I could speak to Madison one last time... Before she passed.

"Let me down. I think I can limp on my own from here." I politely asked the soldiers holding me up. The pain killer was in effect, meaning That I will be able to walk normally again in a few minutes. As soon as they carefully set me down, I limped onto the café nearest to the pokecenter, and instantly saw Thompson and Madison.

Thompson held Madison in his arms as he shed tears all over her face. Blood was dripping all over her chest and stomach from the unclothing wound on her chest.

"Please... Isn't there anyone here who can help?! My sister is dying... PLEASE! Anyone?!" He cried out fearfully.

Thompson shook his head in frustration, as not a single person had the heart to even look over at the two of them.

I walked over to Thompson's side in an attempt to consult him, but he instantly glared at me as if he wanted to kill me as soon as he saw me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! This is all your fault!" Thompson yelled In anger, breathing so heavily I was concerned of him hyperventilating.

"Wha...?!" I asked in confusion.

"You left her to die... Why didn't you save her damn it?! WHY DOES EVERY PERSON IN THIS FUCKING WORLD BETRAY ME?!

"I couldn't do anything! Xerneas had knocked me out... I was useless."

Thompson slowly laid Madison down on the ground with a sinister looking guilt expression.

"Oh... I see..." He spoke calmly as he rose out of his chair.

"ITS BECAUSE YOUR WEAK!" Thompson screamed as he chucked threw the entire table at me. His words emotionally scarred me... I was so effected by what he said, I couldn't even move. The table exploded into shards of wood amongst impact, some shards even slitting my skin. I was weak. Everything about me was weak! This entire time I was no more than a liar... A liar who got lucky. But what's the point of luck if I can't even save the ones I love...?

Thompson began to have an enraged meltdown, his skin turning red and his growls turning into shouts.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" He yelled.

I held Madison's hand firmly, and watched the horror of her life draining away. She attempted to smile, but it was difficult with her frail and fragile body.

"Your an amazing guy, Ex... I know if you set your mind to it, you'll do amazing things. You were lucky- you were born with the ability to survive this hell... So please, Promise me... You'll save everyone..." She spoke with all of the energy in her body.

"I promise... I promise!" I shouted as I sobbed like a baby. She used the last bit of power she has to smile at me. I watched as her head knocked to the ground, her blood flying through the wind as she landed.

What I experienced was something worse than depression. An emotion filled with enough guilt and sorrow for my brain to stop working due to it being incapable of handling so many emotions.

I never got to tell her... That I loved her.

Chapter 9: "Tonight, things change"

I stormed out of the cafe with bloodshot red eyes, grinding my teeth and growling out of frustration.

Cythica leaned against the wall outside of the door, awaiting my arrival.

"Ooh, looks like someones angry. Did the little boys fantasy girlfriend reject him?" She teased.

I shoved Cythica into the wall as hard as I could, while screaming the words 'SHUT UP!".

I made my way into the Pokecenter, sheathed my sword, and sat down on the nearest bench with a glare and enraged attitude that scared off the other citizens sitting there.

"Just you wait, Pokemon... Today, you die!"

I continued to sit there, furious in envious rage, until the sun quickly set, and darkness filled the once shining blue skies. I made my way out of the Poke-Center with a deranged look on my face. Step by step, I made my way towards the cities northern outskirts- thoughts of murder filling my mind.

Before long, I was facing the side of the asylum. I stabbed my blade into one of the metal panels surrounding it, cutting a clear whole in the asylum and jumping inside. The first thing I saw, was the woman Cythica and I talked to before we began our little adventure together. She sat in a cold, rotting cell, with her hands cuffed behind her back, and was the only one awake. The insane amount of trauma that I could see on her face was likely to be the reasoning of her being awake at such a time.

With a swift swing of my blade, I cut the metal bars so that I could step into her cell, and placed the tip of the blade at one of the vital points in her neck. Out of fear of being killed, she quickly scoot backwards on her bottom, until she was cornered and could no longer move.

"W-w-what are you doing?! Who are you?!" She screamed as her bloodshot eyes widened.

"Don't you dare act innocent. You may be able to fool everyone else, but I know exactly what you did. I've been thinking about it every night and day for a while now, and it's so obvious. Everything points back to you... so tell me, WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" I yelled as I s,lammed my knee into her jaw, making her spit out ten teeth, and her mouth bleeding rapidly-the blood covering her chin and dripping all over the ground.

She began to sob miserably while screaming like a wild banshee.

" HOW DID YOU KNOW?! I COVERED UP ALL OF THE EVIDENCE, I DID EVERYTHING IN SECRET, I EVEN MADE SURE I WAS STEALTHED WHENEVER I-"

I interrupted her by continuing to knee her in the head until her entire face was seriously injured, a pair of black eyes, possibly a major concussion, and so much blood she could barely even see through it.

"TELL ME NOW! WHY DID YOU MAKE THE XERNEAS, AND HOW DID YOU DO IT..." I shouted.

She leaned her head back, and began to laugh maniacally.

"Injection... Injection is our savior! With QR chemicals, humans can finally pay...AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT BUT EXCEPT YOUR FATE! AHAHA, AHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA!" She spoke as she held up a syringe labeled "Deoxys Chemicals" regardless of her cuffs nearly immobilizing her, and stabbed herself in the back with it.

I swung my hand in a circular motion, slicing her arms clean off. Her armless body dropped to the ground side-first, into a pool of raging blood.

"What's injection?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" I asked in fear of what was to happen.

"I ended humanity, that's what. Injection makes anything you want exist, and lucky you, I Just made AN ENTIRE ARMY OF ONE OF THE STRONGEST LEGENDARIES THERE IS! All it takes is a little sacrifice... but, I'm a small price to pay, to get revenge for what humanity did to Pokemon..." She yelped, as her body started to mysteriously decay before my eyes.

I was confused. Very confused. But if I understood her right, Injection must be one of those... GENERATORS. Generators were illegal machines that artificially replicated customization DNA... they were dangerous even back then... if somehow, a new one was created... and she generated Deoxys... OH GOD!

Chapter 10: "No one deserves to die that way..."

I sheathed my sword and dashed out of the asylum, doing everything in my power to make it to southern Lumoise.

"If anyone can save us... it's the one man whose dealt with a Deoxys before..."

The sun began to rise, as I finally made my way back to the southern Pokecenter, and found Liuetinant Charles living the life of a homeless person on the sidewalk.

"I know your suffering through a lot right now, but we NEED you! There's a genner in this city, and they used someone as a sacrificial proxy to unleash an army of Deoxy's! Please, unsheathe your sword, and help us, so we can survive!" I begged him.

"Deoxys...? Did you say... Deoxys?!"He questioned in a crazy tone of voice.

"Y-yes..." I stepped back in fear."

He began to scream psychotically and laugh manically at the same time. Something wasn't wrong with him. This was nowhere near the help I was looking for.

Cythica ran over and looked me in the eye.

"he's a lost cause now! All we can do is pray that we can sound the alarm so that the city can evacuate!"

The two of us began dashing towards the pokecenter to sound the city alarm.

Cythica and I charged towards the Pokecenter, but before we could make it, the sound of Cythica screaming burrowed in my ears. I looked back to see a Defense-Mode Deoxys wrapping it's tentacle-like wires around Cythica's neck, squeezing tightly and nearly strangling her to death.

"CYTHICA!" I yelled in concern.

"G-go without me... the people matter more..." She groaned as the hold grew tighter and her skin turned dark purple.

I ran into the Pokecenter and screamed the words"SOUND THE ALARM!". The nurse quickly reached her way to the alarm, but suddenly stopped out of nowhere. Lightning crackled around her body, as if she had been paralyzed.

Deoxys wiggled his way out of the alarm, using his power to travel through technological devices. I started stuttering in fear of what was to happen next.

As soon as he slithered his way out of the alarm, he launched his sharp, tentacle-like wires into the cornea's of Nurse Joy's eyes. After scraping the top of her eyeballs, the wires smashed their way through the back of the nurses, and curved so that the tip of the wire was at the stomach while the middle of it was still going through her eye. The wires then stabbed through her gut, her entire abdomen explosively popping open from the impact.

I watched the horrifying sight of the nurses guts draining out of the whole in her stomach. As disgusting as it was, if I turned away, It could be more likely for me to be next. A pool of her blood and body juices, as well as both of her intestines filled the floor around me. The death I had witnessed had forced every part of my mind to suffer the worst mental pain ever imaginable. My fear and depression intensified to levels powerful enough for me to blow a casket in my brain. I couldn't think of anything other than the horror of merciless terror of such cruel and Gorey violence having to ever exist.

If anyone lives after all of this war against Pokemon is over, no one will ever understand what its like to live in a world built for the sole purpose of you and everyone you love or even hate dying. I used to think it was meaningful to care about friends, family, and loved ones- to try our best in everything we did, to make a change in this filthy disgusting world. But sadly, there isn't. I wish I could know what it was like. For happiness to exist.

Chapter 11: "I survived..."

I began to vomit all over the floor from the haunting memory of witnessing the nurses death. The Deoxys watched carefully as I fell to my hands and knees, drenching them in both the Nurse's blood and guts and my disgusting throw up.

Before I knew it, I was suffering from a panic attack- the ainxiety from it causing me to suffer from a deadly heart attack as well. I tried to make myself calm down, but the fact that Deoxys was watching, waiting to murder me, made calming down impossible.

Out of absolutely nowhere, Liuetinant Charles broke down the wall of the Pokecenter with a single headbutt, and charged in, slicing at the Deoxys hundreds of times in mere seconds.

The Deoxys fell to the ground in pain as Charles continued to slice at it's body, destroying it as much as he could, then dropping the weapon and ripping parts of it's body out with his bear hands. He began to attack it much more than he should've, eventually reaching the point of absolute overkill.

Once he was finally done, he sounded the alarm.

"I'm going to kill them... ALL OF THEM. EVERY LAST DEOXYS THERE IS~! I WON'T LET A SINGLE ONE LIVE! THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY FAMILY!" he yelled.

I crawled out of the Pokecenter and planted my face into the ground. My breath was insanely fast, and my heartbeat was unstopping. I hated everything around me, including myself. Life isn't worth living. It never was.

I unsheathed my sawblade and lifted it over my head. One nice stab to the brain, and this terrible life could be over. I'd never have to live in this cruel world again...

"No more Pokemon... no more worries... NO MORE ANYTHING! GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD!" I screamed as I stabbed my sword downward.

The blade stopped right before it touched my head. Cythica had her hand gripped around the blade, blood dripping from her palm.

"You have the ability to kill a legendary. Therefor, your life is NOT YOURS TO TAKE. Get the hell up and fight like a man, not for yourself, but for humanity. " She threatened as she threw my sword onto the ground. I started to realize how idiotic that choice was. if I killed myself, all those that died would've died for nothing!

Out of absolutely nowehere, Captain Reginald ran through the streets at lighting speed, lifting me up and carrying me through as he ran.

"Reginald?!" I panicked.

"No time to talk, we gotta move!"

Buildings began to crumble, the earth began to quake, and citizens everywhere started dying. A couple hundred renegade soldiers and about fifty regular citizens ran in the same direction as Reginald, dodging the flying fragments of earth and falling buildings around the,. Reginald ran into Lumoise station and tossed me into the super train. Over 500 people stuffed there way into the train, until there was no more room left.

Reginald took the wheel, as the train tooted and everyone yelled "WE'RE FULL!"

Tons of other citizens and renegade soldiers tried to squeeze their way in, beating on the doors and yelling cries of distress in hopes of getting in. I could see Reginald crying silently through the window to the room in which he drive the train.

Lumoiuse City, known to over a million inhabitants...

But when the army of Deoxy's began to invade... Only 540 survived...

Chapter 12: Epilogue

I'd like to thank all of those who supported me in the making of Pokemon Survival. This is the first fanfic I've ever finished, and it means EVERYTHING to me for you support. Even if all you did was look at it, review some of it, or didn't even like it, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe someday, a sequel could be in front of your very eyes. Have an amazing life-everyone, and I love you all.


End file.
